


Casa mia (ที่นั่นแหละคือบ้านของฉัน)

by normal_q



Category: jojo's bizarre adventure: Golden Wind, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, if narancia alive, songfanfiction, spoil:Purple Haze Feedback
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: ฟูโก้และนารันช่าหายไป 6 เดือน ในที่สุดพาซิโอเน่ก็ตามหาฟูโก้เจอ จากการสูญเสียผู้มีพระคุณ/พวกพ้อง เขาตราหน้าตัวเองเป็นคนทรยศ ความรู้สึกผิดติดตรึงอยู่ในชีวิต ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็มีบ้านให้กลับไปแล้ว และไม่อาจเสียมันไปได้ เพราะสิ่งเดียวที่ยึดบ้านของเขาเอาไว้คือความรู้สึกผิดกับเหตุการณ์นั้น
Relationships: Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Kudos: 1





	Casa mia (ที่นั่นแหละคือบ้านของฉัน)

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นauที่ว่า ถ้านารันช่าไม่ขึ้นเรือไปด้วย+อยู่กับฟูโก้ แอบมีสปอยPurple Haze Feedback Ch.1 ค่ะ สำหรับคนที่อ่านแล้วบรรยากาศคงต่างจากกันหน่อยนึง เพราะความโกรธของฟูโก้ไม่ได้หายไปนะคะ (ขำแห้ง)
> 
> Song. BTS (방탄소년단) – HOME

หลังจากเหตุการณ์เปลี่ยนหน้าประวัติศาสตร์ของแก๊งค์มาเฟียทรงอิทธิพลของโลกใต้ดินแห่งอิตาลีได้จบลง มันผ่านมา 6 เดือนแล้ว ข่าวลือหลายอย่างแว่วจากเนเปิล์สมาจนถึงมิลาน เกี่ยวกับตำแหน่งบอสที่ถูกเปิดเผยทำ รวมไปถึงรายชื่อของผู้เสียชีวิต

พันนาคอตต้า ฟูโก้อาศัยอยู่ในแมนชั่นราคาถูกแห่งหนึ่งที่พอจะหาได้ในมิลานร่วมกับนารันช่า กิลเกอร์มาตลอด 6 เดือน ก่อนหน้านั้นพวกเขาใช้มือทำเรื่องสกปรกมาหลายอย่าง มีดที่ใช้มีไว้ปลิดชีพของผู้คนตามคำสั่งต้องนำมาใช้ทำอาหารแทน ซึ่งในช่วงแรกที่ตัดขาดออกจากแก๊งค์พวกเขาดิ้นรนทุกทางเพื่อให้เหมือนคนปกติทั่วไปให้มากที่สุด

พวกเขาไม่เหมาะที่จะอยู่ด้วยกันเสียเท่าไรนัก พันนาคอตต้า ฟูโก้เป็นเด็กหนุ่มอายุสิบเจ็ด ที่รักสันโดษ อ่อนไหวต่อสิ่งรอบข้าง ขณะที่นารันช่า กิลเกอร์เป็นเด็กหนุ่มอายุสิบแปด ชื่นชอบการเที่ยวเล่น พูดคุย ไม่อ่อนโอนต่ออะไรง่ายๆ

3 เดือนแรกที่อยู่ด้วยกันมา ทั้งสองทะเลาะกันทุกวัน ข้าวของเครื่องใช้ในห้องเช่าแคบๆหลายอย่างพังไม่เหลือซาก ถ้าหากว่ายิ่งทะเลาะกันจะทำให้ยิ่งสนิทกันมากขึ้น พวกเขาคงสนิทกันจนไม่เหลือพื้นที่ให้ใครเข้ามาแทรกได้อีก

ฟูโก้เคยแอบคาดการณ์ไว้ว่าอีกไม่นานพวกเขาคงแยกกันไปตามทางของตัวเอง แต่ความรู้สึกผิดจากการหันหลังให้ผู้มีพระคุณ และเพื่อนพ้องทำให้ตัดกันไม่ขาดสักที เขาเคยลองเปรยถามนารันช่าดู สรุปได้ว่าพวกเขามีความคิดเหมือนกันคือตราหน้าตัวเองไปแล้วว่าเป็นคนทรยศโดยไม่ได้ถามความเห็นจากใคร

— นั่นทำให้เขารู้ว่า ไม่ว่าจะต่างกันแค่ไหน เราต่างก็อ่อนแอด้วยกันทั้งคู่

“ฉันจะไปทำงานแล้วนะ ดูแลตัวเองด้วยล่ะ!!!” ฟูโก้ตะโกนจากหน้าประตูให้ดังไปถึงส่วนครัวของห้องเช่า นารันช่าตอบกลับมาด้วยเสียงดังที่ดังกว่า เขาได้ยินเสียงของฝีเท้าวิ่งเข้ามาหา นารันช่าอายุมากกว่าเขา 1 ปี แต่อีกฝ่ายดูเหมือนเด็กกว่าอยู่ 4 ปี

“ผ้าพันคอ”

“ก็ฉลาดขึ้นมาหน่อยนี่”

เขาพูดเหน็บแหนม ย่อตัวลงเพื่อให้นารันช่าสวมผ้าพันคอให้ เด็กหนุ่มเรือนผมสีทึบบ่นอุบอิบไม่ได้ศัพท์ทั้งๆที่สวมผ้าพันคอให้เขาเรียบร้อย ถ้าเป็นเมื่อ6เดือนก่อนเขาคงจะถูกมีดจ่อคอหอยไปแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้ได้รับมาแค่ความเจ็บเล็กน้อยบนหน้าผากเท่านั้น

บาร์โกโรโกโสแห่งหนึ่งในมิลาน เปิดทำการตั้งแต่22.00 – 04.00 นาฬิกา ผู้คนเริ่มเมา ทำตัววุ่นวายให้ชวนหงุดหงิดตั้งแต่ชั่วโมงแรกที่ร้านเปิด —ฟูโก้หาเงินโดยการเล่นเปียโนให้กับบาร์แห่งนั้น โดยเขาได้ค่าจ้างรายวัน บวกกับทิปเล็กๆน้อยๆที่ลูกค้าเมาปลิ้นแล้วล้วงให้อย่างขาดสติ

เขาไม่ชอบความวุ่นวายแบบนี้เอาเสียเลย เขาหงุดหงิดกับเสียงของผู้คนที่ตีกันมั่วโดยไร้ต้นสายปลายเหตุ ทว่าความอดทนของเขาเพิ่มขึ้นกว่าเมื่อก่อนมาก ถึงจะรู้สึกอยากหยิบเอาขวดเบียร์ปาใส่หัวใส่ตาเฒ่าเมายาปากไม่มีหูรูดแค่ไหน เขาก็สามารถระงับอารมณ์ไม่ให้ไปทำอะไรนอกจากกดแป้นเปียโนหลังเก่าตัวเก่งประจำบาร์

หลังจากงานที่น่าเบื่อหน่ายจบลง เขาลุกออกจากร้านผ่านประตูด้านหลังสำหรับพนักงานด้วยความเคยชิน ประตูถูกเปิดออก เผยให้เห็นเด็กสาวคนหนึ่งยืนอยู่ในตรอกด้านหลังของบาร์

รูปลักษณ์ของเธอเป็นเพียงแค่เด็กสาวที่ยังไม่โตเต็มวัย —ทว่านัยน์ตาของเธอมันแสดงออกอย่างผิดวัสัย ดุดัน รุนแรง พร้อมจะฉีกกระชากทุกสิ่งอย่างที่เผชิญให้กระจัดกระจาย บนใบหน้าของเธอมีรอยแผลขนาดใหญ่ที่ไม่มีอะไรมาปิดไว้

“ฉันชีล่าอี มาจากพาซิโอเน่ค่ะ” ชีล่าอีเอ่ยขึ้นโดยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบที่ชวนให้รู้สึกขนลุก

ฟูโก้ถอยหลังก้าวหนึ่งตามสัญชาตญาณ  
ในใจของเขาเตรียมตัวพร้อมที่จะสู้อยู่ตลอดเวลา

“ฉันต้องพาคุณไปพบเขาค่ะ” ชีล่าอียังคงเอ่ยโดยไม่สนใจท่าทางของคู่สนทนา คำสั่งที่เธอได้รับมีแค่ต้องพูด และพาไปเท่านั้น

ฟูโก้ก้มหน้าลงพื้น มองเท้าของตัวเองที่ดูแล้วช่างแปลกประหลาด ช่างใจที่จะต้องไป ขณะเดียวกันถ้านึกถึงคนที่ห้องเช่า นารันช่าคงอยากรู้อะไรหลายๆอย่าง ถึงจะช่างใจอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่เขาก็เลือกที่จะผงกหัวตอบรับคำเชิญนั้นด้วยความกลัว

ชีล่าอีทอดสายตามองมา เป็นสายตาที่ชวนให้อึดอัดอยู่ไม่น้อย ก่อนที่เธอจะหันหลังเพื่อเดินนำทางให้กับฟูโก้ ซึ่งเขาทำเพียงแค่หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้น มันแสดงว่ามีMiss Callจากเบอร์เดียวกัน 2 สาย เขาเก็บมันใส่กระเป๋าเสื้อ และกระชับผ้าพันคอให้แน่นขึ้น

เขาถูกพาขึ้นรถลีมูซีนที่มีคนขับนั่งประจำที่ มุ่งตรงไปยังStadio Guiseppe Meazza มันเป็นสเตเดี่ยมสำหรับการแข่งขันฟุตบอลเลื่องชื่อ เขาได้ยินระหว่างพักผ่อนอยู่กับนารันช่า ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้จะมีแมตซ์สำคัญระหว่างทีมบ้านเกิดกับทีมเยือน

บัตรจำนวนกว่า 80,018 ที่นั่ง ได้รับการจองอย่างรวดเร็ว มันSold Outภายในเวลาไม่กี่นาที ออกข่าวครึกโครมหลายวันติดต่อกันจนเกือบจะเป็นทั้งสัปดาห์ แต่เมื่อรถลีมูซีนขยับเขามาใกล้สเตเดี้ยม ปล่อยเขาและชีล่าอีที่หน้าอุโมงค์ทางฝั่งตะวันออก

สเตเดี้ยมมีชื่อแห่งนี้เงียบสนิทจนน่าขนลุก ภายใต้ท้องฟ้าที่เปิดกว้างไร้ซึ่งเสียงเชียร์จากฝูงชน เสียงตะโกนของเหล่าชายฉกรรจ์ หรือเสียงของเจ้าหน้าที่รักษาความสงบ มีเพียงแค่เรือเหาะลอยอยู่เหนือศรีษะราวกับกำลังทำการถ่ายทอดเกม ข้าง ๆ ของเรือเหาะนั้นมีตัวอักษรขนาดเล็กเขียนว่า “Speedwagon”

ฟูโก้เดินเข้าไปข้างในอุโมงค์ซึ่งเป็นทางเข้าสู่สนามของนักกีฬา เห็นแสงอยู่ที่ปลายอุโมงค์แล้ว ทว่าเขากลับถูกสั่งให้หยุดอยู่กับที่หลายนาทีท่ามกลางความมืดมิด และได้ยินแค่เสียงตอนรับผ่านวิทยุสื่อสารเท่านั้น

เขาเดินตามชีล่าอีเพื่อเข้าสู่ข้างในของสเตเดี้ยม สิ่งแรกที่เขาเห็นคือบุคคลคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตา ‘กุยโด มิสต้า’ ในมือถือปืนลูกโม่งประจำตัวที่ข้างในมีSex Pistols 6 ตัวประจำลูกกระสุนแต่ละลูกไว้

ลำกล้องหันมาอยู่ระหว่างคิ้วกับริมฝีปากมาจนถึงปลายสะพานจมูกโดยไม่มีอาการตื่นกลัวให้เห็น  
แม้จะเป็นการเล็งมาที่อดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีมก็ตาม

เขาถูกสั่งให้หยุดเดิน กะด้วยสายตาแล้วระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับมิสต้าคงห่างกันประมาณ 20 เมตร ความรู้สึกหงุดหงิดปะทุขึ้นมา เขาก้มหน้ามองเท้าของตัวเองเล่นเพราะไม่อยากจะหัวเสียที่ได้เห็นการกระทำบ้าบออย่างนั้น หรือไม่เขาก็รู้สึกผิดเกินกว่าจะสบตาอดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีม

“หืม” มิสต้าส่งเสียงอยู่ในลำคอ มองมาที่ฟูโก้ก่อนจะเบะปากออกมา แล้วเอ่ยทักทาย “ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยนะ”

น้ำเสียงของมิสต้าทุ้ม ขณะเดียวกันก็ก้องอย่างกับเสียงของนังร้อนโอเปร่า

“บอกฉันหน่อยสิฟูโก้.. นายกำลังทำอะไรอยู่”

ฟูโก้เลือกที่จะไม่ตอบคำถาม จากที่ปิดสเตเดี้ยมขนาดใหญ่ของแมตซ์สำคัญได้โดยไม่ถูกคัดค้านอะไร ไม่ต้องเดาให้ยาก เอาไปถามเด็กทารกก็รู้ว่า… อำนาจของพาซิโอเน่ตอนนี้คงได้ข้อมูลของเขามาแบบหมดเปลือก

“เท่าที่ฉันสืบมาได้ นายใช้ชีวิต 6 เดือนไปกับการเล่นเปียโนในบาร์ นายเล่นเปียโนหรอ? ฉันไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดีเพราะ นับตั้งแต่ที่เรารู้จักกันมา..”

มิสต้าหยุดชะงักไป

“ถ้าให้เดาแล้ว ลูกคนมีเงินต้องเล่นดนตรีเป็นสินะ”

ฟูโก้จิ๊ปากอย่างอารมณ์เสีย เขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยว่ามิสต้าจะพล่ามเรื่องไร้สาระได้เก่งขนาดนี้

“อืม?” มิสต้าไม่ปล่อยผ่าน

“นายอยากจะพูดอะไร? นายอยากจะพูดอะไรสักหน่อยไหม”

ฟูโก้เม้มริมฝีปากของตัวเองอย่างช่างใจ  
เขาเริ่มขึ้นว่ากำลังตัดสินใจผิดหรือเปล่าที่มาตามคำเชิญครั้งนี้

“ไม่มี” ฟูโก้โกหกคำโต เขาไม่อยากแสดงออกว่ารู้จักกับคนที่พูดพล่ามเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่องอย่าง ‘กุยโด มิสต้า’

มิสต้าเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง แสร้งทำเป็นหูทวนลม “โอเค, บอกฉันสิ.. นายมีอะไรอยากจะบอกกับฉันไหม จะถามอะไรก็ได้ ถ้าเกิดว่าฉันรู้ ฉันจะตอบให้”

เขาเงียบไปสักระยะ ในใจนึกถึงคำถามที่ตัวเองอยากรู้มากที่สุด ไม่สิ… ไม่ใช่ที่เขาอยากรู้ แต่เป็นที่นารันช่าเองก็อยากรู้เหมือนกัน

“เขาตายแล้วจริงๆหรอ?”

ฟูโก้เงยหน้าขึ้น เพียงแค่เสี้ยววิแววตาของเขาฉายแววความโศกเศร้า และรู้สึกผิดออกมาให้เห็น

มิสต้าขมวดคิ้ว หันไปมองชีล่าอีที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ห่าง

“ชีล่าอี ปิดหูไว้ซะ”

ชีล่าอีพยักหน้าอย่างงุ่มง่าม ยัดนิ้วมือเข้าไปข้างในหูอย่างรุนแรง มันช่างน่าประหลาดที่ไม่มีเลือดไหลออกมา แต่เสียงจากภายนอกก็ถูกปิดสนิท เพราะการเชื่อฟังคำสั่งคือนิสัยของเธอ มิสต้าจึงไม่รู้สึกกังวลอะไร

“นายได้ยินมาว่าคุณบูจาราตี้ตายแล้วงั้นหรอ?” มิสต้าเอ่ยตอบคำถาม

ฟูโก้พยักหน้ารับ

“อาบัคคิโอ้เองก็ด้วย… นายจำได้ไหมว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกไป?”

สีหน้าของฟูโก้เปลี่ยนไป เขาไม่มีอะไรที่พอจะเป็นอาวุธให้ทำร้ายมิสต้าได้ เขาจึงกัดฟันที่กระทบเข้าหากันด้วยความโกรธเพื่อให้มันหยุดลง

“สรุปแล้วมันคือความจริงสินะ?”

คำถามของฟูโก้ไม่ได้เจาะจงไปทางใดเป็นพิเศษ และมิสต้าก็ยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย

“นายคงได้ยินข่าวลือมาเยอะ นายได้ยินอะไรมาบ้างล่ะ?”

“ฉันได้ยินมาว่าในที่สุดบอสก็เปิดเผยตัวออกมา และชื่อของเขาก็คือ…”

“ชื่อของเขา?”

ฟูโก้ถอนหายใจ

“โจรูโน่ โจบาน่า เขาว่ากันว่าบอสของพาซิโอเน่พึ่งจะอายุ 16 ปี— เขายังเด็กอยู่ นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาควรจะเก็บความลับของตัวเองเอาไว้ให้ดี แต่ดูเหมือนพวกที่คิดจะทรยศพยายามเปิดเผยตัวตนของเขา มีเด็กผู้หญิงไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ได้รับกระทบ และอาจจะมีสงครามเกิดขึ้นก็ได้ เขาจึงไม่อยากซ่อนตัว และเปิดเผยตัวตนออกมาในที่สุด”

“อืม นายก็รู้ใช่ไหมว่ามันเป็นแค่เรื่องงี่เง่า นายเคยอยู่กับพวกเรามาก่อนที่จะหายไป”

ปืนของมิสต้าย้ายจุดเล็งมาเป็นศรีษะของฟูโก้แทน

“นายเคยอยู่กับเรามาก่อน บอสตัวจริงคือเดียโวโร่ หมอนั้นฆ่าคุณบูจารัตตี้กับคนอื่นๆ”

ฟูโก้ยืนฟังอยู่เงียบๆ ความรู้สึกภายในตัวเขามันตีกันมั่วไปหมดจนรู้สึกอ่อนแรง

“โจรูโน่เข้าแก๊งมาเพื่อกำจัดบอส และขึ้นรับช่วงต่อ คุณบูจารัตตี้คอยช่วยหมอนั่นมาตลอด ฟังดูมีเหตุผลดีไม่ใช่หรอ? นายเองก็ดูไม่แปลกใจที่หมอนั้นมาเข้าแก๊ง ทั้งๆที่ไม่ใช่คนธรรมดา ดูไม่เหมือนพวกน้องใหม่ และคุณบูจารัตตี้เองก็ไว้ใจหมอนั่นมาก โจรูโน่บอกมาแล้วว่าพวกเขาเป็นคู่หูกัน แต่ความจริงก็คือคุณบูจารัตตี้ทำงานให้กับโจรูโน่ นั้นคือความรู้สึกของฉันที่มีต่อหมอนั้น ไม่ว่าจะยังก็ตาม คุณบูจารัตตี้ยกชีวิตทั้งชีวิตเพื่อความฝันของโจรูโน่— และหมอนั้นก็ร่วมมือตามหาเดียโวโร่กับเขา”

มิสต้าร่ายยาวราวกับไม่ต้องการให้ฟูโก้แทรกบทสนทนา

“หยุดพูดเถอะ” ฟูโก้ถอนหายใจออกมา กลอกตาเป็นเลขแปด

เขาจำจุดเริ่มต้นของตัวเองได้ดีกว่าใครๆ เขาคือสมาชิกคนแรกของทีม เป็นมันสมองของทีมที่ทุกคนต่างก็เห็นด้วย เขารู้เรื่องจุดมุ่งหมายของบูจารัตตี้ดี ผู้มีพระคุณของเขาเล่าอยู่เสมอตอนที่ยังไม่มีสมาชิกคนที่2 ขณะเดียวกันคุณบูจารัตตี้ก็รู้ว่าเป้าหมายของเขาคืออะไร

“ฟูโก้ นายคิดอะไรอยู่” มิสต้าถาม “นายคิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนทรยศหรือเปล่า?”

“นายต้องการอะไรกันแน่”

ฟูโก้เอ่ยถาม แต่มิสต้าไม่ตอบกลับ ทำท่าเหมือนดึงจุกก๊อกออกจากหู เพื่ออนุญาตให้ชีล่าอีฟังบทสนทนาต่อจากนี้ได้

“เอาสแตนด์ของนายออกมา”

“เพื่ออะไรกัน?”

ฟูโก้ถามไปทั้งๆที่รู้คำตอบอยู่แล้ว เขาตั้งท่าเตรียมพร้อมรับมือกับSex Pistols ในสถานการณ์ที่ตัวเองถูกบังคับให้เสียเปรียบเต็มประตู

แต่ก็มีบางอย่างที่ไม่มีใครรู้นอกจากเขาเกี่ยวกับPurple Haze

“นายคงไม่อยากตายหรอกใช่ไหม?”

“จะพูดอะไรก็พูดเถอะ ฉันไม่อยากทำให้นายตายหรอกนะ”

ฟูโก้จ้องไปมองไปที่มิสต้า สายตาของเขาดูอ่อนไหวกับประโยคที่พูด ขณะเดียวกันมันก็ดูจริงจัง

“นาย…”

“ฉันเป็นคนทรยศได้นะ แต่ฉันจะไม่กลับไปที่พาซิโอเน่หรอก” ฟูโก้ยื่นคำขาด เขาพอจะคาดการณ์ได้ว่ามิสต้าต้องการอะไร

“นายดูเปลี่ยนไปนิดหน่อยนะ แล้วนารันช่าล่ะ?”

“…”

“หมอนั้นถูกนายฆ่าตายรึยัง?”

ฟูโก้กลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ลงคอ —กลุ่มควันพวยพุ่งขึ้นมา ปิดบังตัวตนของฟูโก้เอาไว้ก่อนจะค่อยๆจางหายไปพร้อมกับPurple Hazeที่ปรากฎตัวขึ้น

ร่างกายถูกเย็บให้ปะติดปะต่อกันราวกับซอมบี้มากกว่าจะเป็นมนุษย์ สายตานั่นล่อกแล่ก เบิกกว้าง และแดงก่ำ มาพร้อมกับพลังที่อันตรายที่สุดในโลก และไร้ซึ่งเสียงกรีดร้องบ้าคลั่งราวกับคลื่นพายุ Purple Haze สงบสเงี่ยมมากกว่าที่มิสต้าคาดคิดเอาไว้

มิสต้าหรี่ตาจ้องมองไปที่Purple Hazeอย่างนึกสงสัย

“ฉันเคยบอกกับคุณบูจารัตตี้เอาไว้… ไม่ว่าใครก็ไว้ใจไม่ได้ บ้านไม่ใช่ที่ของฉัน ทีมที่อยู่ก็ไม่ใช่ที่ของฉัน ฉันไม่อยากยุ่งกับใครเลยถ้ามันไม่จำเป็น ฉันเป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว” ฟูโก้เอ่ยขึ้นมา เขาเหนื่อยล้าเกินกว่าจะอมพะนำความคิดเอาไว้ในปาก

“ฟูโก้… นายก็น่าจะรู้นี่ว่ามนุษย์น่ะใช้ชีวิตอยู่ตัวคนเดียวไม่ได้หรอก”

ฟูโก้หัวเราะในลำคอเมื่อได้ยินมิสต้าพูดเช่นนั้น

“ฉันยังไม่ได้ตอบใช่ไหม… ฉันนอนหลับไม่สนิทเลย ไม่สิ พวกเรานอนหลับไม่สนิทเลย ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเรื่องคุณบูจารัตตี้ แต่เป็นเรื่องชีวิตของพวกเราด้วย พวกเราตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึก มีคำถามอยู่ในใจตลอดว่าพวกเราเป็นคนทรยศจริงๆรึเปล่า”

เขาเอ่ยพูดอย่างไม่ติดขัดอะไร บางทีมันอาจจะเป็นเพราะนารันช่าคอยพูดด้วยอยู่ตลอด ถึงเรื่องราวหลายๆอย่างที่ติดอยู่ในใจ มีทั้งคำถามซ้ำซาก คำถามงี่เง่า และคำถามที่หาคำตอบไม่ได้ มิสต้าคงนึกไม่ถึงว่าอยู่ๆเขาก็จะเล่าให้ฟังออกมาโต้งๆ

“ฉันแค่พูดแทนหมอนั้น… นารันช่าน่ะ”

“หมอนั้นยังอยู่กับนายงั้นหรอ?”

ฟูโก้พยักหน้าตอบรับ Purple Haze เลือนหายไป พร้อมกับมิสต้าที่เก็บปืนลูกโม่งลงรองเท้าบู๊ทของตนเอง

“ไม่มีอะไรมาทำให้มั่นใจได้ว่านายจะไม่เป็นอันตรายต่อพาซิโอเน่”

“ฉันรู้”

“แต่ฉันจะไปบอกกับโจรูโน่ให้ ว่านายน่ะเจอบ้านของตัวเองแล้ว”

มิสต้าชูนิ้วโป้งส่งมาให้และยิ้มออกมาอย่างโล่งอก

* * *

ฟูโก้กลับมาถึงแมนชั่นช้ากว่าทุกวัน เขามองดูท้องฟ้าอีกไม่นานพระะอาทิตย์ก็คงจะขึ้น เพราะเขามองเห็นดาวประจำเมืองได้อย่างชัดเจน ลูกกุญแจถูกเสียบเข้าไปเพื่อเปิดประตูห้อง มันส่งเสียง ‘กึก’ และเขาเปิดประตูเพื่อเข้าไปข้างในห้อง

ได้ยินเสียงซิทคอมที่ฉายช่วงรุ่งสางดังออกมา หลอดไฟที่ควรจะถูกดับเพื่อให้นอนหลับได้สนิทส่องแสงเผยให้เห็นทางเดินคับแคบ เขาปิดประตู ลงกลอนอย่าเงียบเฉียบ เดินเข้าไปข้างในห้องพักของตนเอง

นารันช่านั่งอยู่บนพื้นพรมขนสัตว์ที่พึ่งได้มาใหม่ ห่อตัวไว้ในผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่ พิงหัวลงบนหมอนที่กองอยู่ข้างๆ ทำให้บนเตียงนอนไม่มีหมอนอยู่เลยแม้แต่ใบเดียว ข้างกายมีเปลือกส้มวางกองอยู่บนถุงกระดาษ ฝ่ามือเล็กโผล่พ้นผ้าห่มออกมาเล็กน้อยแกะส้มออกมาใส่ปากทีละกลีบ

“ไม่นอนอีกหรอ?”

ฟูโก้ถอดเสื้อโค้ท และผ้าพันคอออก เขาโยนมันลงแถวๆปลายเตียง ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวนั่งลงข้างๆกับนารันช่า โทรทัศน์ที่ส่งเสียงไม่ให้ห้องเงียบกำลังฉายซิทคอมประเภทที่นารันช่าเคยบอกว่าเกลียด

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับ ฟูโก้~”

นารันช่าสลัดตัวออกจากหมอนมาพิงเขา เด็กหนุ่มอายุมากกว่ายิ้มจนตาหยีสภาพคล้ายจะหลับเต็มทนถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังเอามือออกจากผ้าห่มแล้วยื่นมาทางเขา

เขายื่นมืออีกข้างไปกุมมือของนารันช่า ตั้งแต่เดือนที่เท่าไรกัน ที่พวกเขาไม่พูดอะไรก็รู้สึกสบายใจกับการอยู่ด้วยกันขึ้นมา ล้มเลิกการทักทายทิ้งไป นอนหลับพร้อมกันในช่วงก่อนจะถึงรุ่งสาง คอยเปิดไฟตอนหลับทุกครั้งที่กลับมา

อีกสักพักนารันช่าก็คงจะผล็อยหลับไป เขานึกถึงคำพูดของมิสต้าที่อยู่ๆก็ถามถึงนารันช่าขึ้นมา เขาลังเลที่จะพูดออกไป คำว่าสูญเสียจ่ออยู่ที่หัวใจของเขา ถึงอย่างนั้นก็อยากจะทำให้มันถูกต้อง

“วันนี้ฉันเจอมิสต้ามา”

“อ่า.. มิสต้าน่ะหรอ”

นารันช่าขานรับเหมือนไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับมันมากเท่าที่เขาคาดการณ์เอาไว้ สายตาจ้องไปที่โทรทัศน์ซึ่งถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นรายการช้อปปิ้งออนไลน์ และมืออีกข้างพยายามจะแกะเปลือกส้ม

“เจ้าเด็กใหม่ขึ้นเป็นบอส แล้วก็มิสต้าดูเหมือนจะมาถามเรื่องกลับไป แล้วก็เรื่องความไว้ใจของเรา”

นารันช่าเงยขึ้นมามองฟูโก้เพราะเขาเผลอเพิ่มแรงบีบ นารันช่าบีบมันกลับและหัวเราะออกมาเหมือนตอนที่เห็นรายการวาไรตี้ที่รีรันช่วงวันหยุดท้ายปี

ช่วงเวลาเก่าๆยังชัดเจนในความทรงจำของเขา

— มีด ส้อม สารานุกรม กลิ่นของสนิมของเลือด แผลผุพองจากไวรัส 

“ฟูโก้~ จำตอนที่ฉันขอเข้าแก๊งค์หลังจากรักษาโรคตาได้ไหม”

“ได้สิ ตอนนั้นนายทำเหมือนจะร้องไห้ด้วย”

“เปล่าสักหน่อย!!!”

“เหมือนเด็กจังเลยนะ”

“ฉันอายุมากกว่าอีกนะ อย่าลืมสิ!!!”

สิ้นเสียงนารันช่าสวนกลับ พวกเขามองหน้ากัน ก่อนจะระเบิดหัวเราะออกมา เพราะว่าตอนนั้นพวกเขาก็เถียงกันอยู่เหมือนกับตอนนี้ ฟูโก้เรียกนารันช่าที่อายุมากกว่าหนึ่งปีว่าเด็กน้อย และนารันช่าโวยวายกลับมาเหมือนเด็กน้อยอย่างที่เขาพูด

เขาตระหนักได้ว่าความรู้สึกสบายใจเช่นนี้คงจะหาที่ไหนไม่ได้อีกแล้ว นอกจากบูจารัตตี้ นารันช่าคือคนที่ยอมรับตัวตนของเขาโดยไม่ต้องพิสูจน์อะไรไม่ว่าจะขี้ขลาดออกมาให้เห็นมากขนาดไหน หวาดกลัวต่ออนาคตเพียงใด ระเบิดอารมณ์ทุกอย่างออกมาจนทำร้ายรอบข้าง

แม้ว่าเขาจะเหลืออะไรเลยก็ตาม  
นารันช่าก็จะไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไป

“ฟูโก้~ ฟูโก้~~”

น้ำเสียงติดแหลมของนารันช่าเรียกให้เขาหลุดออกจากภวังค์ความคิด สายตาของเด็กหนุ่มจ้องไปที่ฝ่ามือโดยไม่พูดอะไร และฝ่ามือของพวกเขาผละออกจากกัน นารันช่าทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนพรม ตบมือตรงที่แคบๆซึ่งว่างอยู่ให้เขาทิ้งตัวลงนอนตาม

ฟูโก้ดีดหน้าผากของนารันช่าที่ไม่ยอมไปนอนบนเตียงให้ดี เขาลุกขึ้นเดินไปปิดไฟ ก่อนจะกลับมาและทิ้งตัวนอนลงข้างๆ ร่างกายเบียดเสียดเข้าหากัน มันทั้งอึดอัด และชวนให้หายใจไม่ออก ฝ่ามือของนารันช่าแปะแหมะลงบนใบหน้าของเขาราวกับจะคว้าหาบางอย่าง

“นอนสักทีเถอะ”

เขาเอ่ยบอกคนวุ่นวาย จับมือที่แปะอยู่บนใบหน้าของตัวเองมากุมไว้ ถึงแม้จะปิดไฟจนหมดแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยังเห็นว่านารันช่าจ้องมองมาที่เขาผ่านความมืดมิด

“มีอะไรจะพูดก็พูดออกมาสิ การที่นายทำแบบนั้นมันยั่วอารมณ์ฉันนะ”

“นายไม่เคยเตือนฉันแบบนี้เลยนะ อยู่ๆก็อยากอ้อนกันรึไง”

นารันช่าหัวเราะออกมา

“เพราะนายทำตัวแบบนี้ไงถึงยังเป็นเด็กอยู่”

นารัช่าเงียบไปสักพักใหญ่ก่อนจะพูดออกมา

“นายรู้สึกผิดอยู่รึเปล่าที่ไม่ได้ไปร่วมกับคุณบูจารัตตี้ ฉันรู้สึกผิดมากเลย”

หัวใจของฟูโก้หล่นไปถึงตาตุ่ม เขาเผลอคลายมือที่กุมเอาไว้ออกโดยไม่รู้ตัว ถึงจะคาดการณ์ไว้แล้วก็ตามว่านิสัยของนารันช่าคงชอบอยู่กับพาซิโอเน่มากกว่าเขา แต่มันก็อดประหลาดใจไม่ได้

“ถ้าฉันเจอหมอนั้น ฉันจะบอกให้ว่านายอยากกลับไป” ฟูโก้เอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงแสร้งทำเป็นปกติ

นารันช่าระบายยิ้มออกมา และส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธเบาๆ ทำให้เส้นผมสีทึบกระจายไปทั่วพื้นพรม นัยน์ตาสีอเมทิสต์ของคนอายุมากกว่าเป็นประกายสวยงามเสมอแม้จะมองเห็นไม่ชัดเจน

“หลังจากคุณบูจารัตตี้ตาย ฉันคิดว่าฉันไม่เหลืออะไรให้ทำแล้ว เพราะงั้นฉันคิดว่า”

“เรามาอยู่ด้วยกันอย่างนี้ต่อไปเรื่อยๆเถอะ”

นารันช่าพูดออกมาทั้งอย่างนั้น ฟูโก้รู้ผิดพลาดที่ปิดไฟ เขาอยากมองเห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายให้ชัดเจน และบันทึกมันให้มั่นใจที่สุดว่าจะไม่มีทางลืม คำพูดที่ตรงไปตรงมาไม่ปรุงแต่ง รอยยิ้มกว้างแสนจริงใจ

ฟูโก้รู้ดีว่าเขาเป็นแค่มนุษย์คนหนึ่งที่ไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้ ไม่เคยมีความทรงจำใดที่คิดจะหวงนึกถึง ไม่มีอนาคตที่เป็นเป้าหมายสำคัญ เขาก็แค่ใช้ชีวิตไปตามโชคชะตาที่ไม่แน่นอน เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงคุณค่าของตัวเองเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ

และเขาเข้าใจด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองคิดอะไรอยู่ ตรรกะและหลักเหตุผลมากมายกองเพนินไม่รู้เรื่องราว IQ152เป็นเพียงแค่ของประดับที่ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เข้าใจความรู้สึกในตอนนี้เลยด้วยซ้ำ

เขาแค่อยากกลับมาที่ห้องแคบๆ เจอหลอดไฟที่ส่องแสงสว่าง ได้ยินเสียงโทรทัศน์  
และมีนารันช่าคอยนั่งรอให้เขากลับมา

End.


End file.
